


Just One Drink Later

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, slightly rough sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You meet a handsome stranger at a bar and decided to have a little spontaneous fun.





	Just One Drink Later

You tapped your foot against the edge of the cliche looking red and black stool you had picked out at the corner of the bar furthest from the door to the place, trying to avoid the crowds of people, and feeling the weight of your day making you edgy. The bar had some weird name that you could never remember no matter how many times you had passed it by but it was some little hipster joint that always seemed to have people in plaid, glasses, and men with bushy beards milling around in front of it. Stopping by for a drink had been nothing more than a whim after a long tedious day of work filing paperwork and listening to various people complain and you had been looking for a way to unwind. This place was on your route home and it was in walking distance just in case you had a few too many. No drinking and driving for you. 

It seemed like it had been a bad call though, the place was busier than you had hoped and you had yet to be able to get the bartenders attention long enough to order something. You pushed yourself up on the edge of the long wooden bar and tried to lean far enough over that maybe the guy would get annoyed enough that he would come take your order. 

“Hey,” a deep voice said near your ear and a warm hand landed on your lower back. 

“Woah there cowboy,” you said sitting back down fully and turning to look at the stranger who decided to put his hands on you, “no touching.” 

He held his hands up in surrender and you immediately regretted the rule you had just made. He looked like a model with a heavy jawline lightly smudged with stubble and dusty blonde hair that was just slightly long enough that he didn’t look like a soldier but the part that really stood out and made your stomach dip was his eyes. They sparkled, with what you could tell was the kind of mischief that would leave you begging for more in the morning, behind their leafy green depths. Totally out of place for this kind of joint, he looked rugged but not in the lumberjack sort of way. 

“I mean, hi, I’m Y/N,” you held out your hand, making sure that you didn’t let your nerves show in the slight shake of your fingers.

“Dean,” he said and wrapped his huge palm around your much smaller hand and you could feel his warmth seeping into your skin. 

You talked for what seemed like hours, eventually, you had gotten your drink but it sat half-forgotten at the edge of the bar because your whole focus was on the man you had met earlier in the evening. He was amazing, funny, smart, and sweeter than you could have hoped for. You had been feeling kind of lonely lately, it was probably what had driven you to going and getting a drink by yourself in the first place but as the night rolled on you felt like maybe you weren’t going to end up home in bed by yourself for a change. 

He didn’t use any typical flirtatious one-liners that you almost expected him to, instead, when it was fairly late you noticed the way the gentle touch of his hand on your arm started to linger. His finger tracing a light swirling pattern in your skin. It was just seductive enough that it had you wanting to pull him into the deepest kiss imaginable. 

Finally, it was more than you could take, “hey, let’s get out of here,” you said laying your other hand on top of his on your arm and getting his full attention.

His eyes were dark and lust filled as he stared at you, probably making sure you weren’t too intoxicated to be asking a man home in the first place, and eventually he seemed to decide that you were sober enough to leave with. 

“Sure thing, babe,” Dean said following your lead as he took your hand and walked the short block back to your apartment. 

You two giggled and joked the whole walk home, you felt drunk even though you knew you hadn’t even finished the one and only drink you had ordered, it was just being with him you felt giddy and lightheaded and like you wanted to do something spontaneous. 

Neither of you could keep your hands off each other, by the time you had made it back to your house you were already lipped locked with Dean and barely noticed you had made it to the door at all until you heard the dull thud as his back collided with the wood. Groaning you pulled away from those plush barely pink lips and dug your keys out of your purse that was hanging forgotten at your side, you used the moment as an opportunity to brush your hand against his ribcage as you made to unlock the door and when you turned the knob you both practically fell inside. 

“Oops,” you giggled, “sorry about that.” 

“No worries,” he said but his eyes were black and hungry as they looked at you and soon you were back to devouring each other. 

Both of you started tugging and pulling at the clothes that were currently in your way. There were too many layers. You hadn’t dressed for a hot date instead you were in your boring work clothes which meant a sweater, a tank top, and leggings were barring you from feeling his skin against yours. Also, he was wearing a thick leather jacket which was making it seem like there was way too much between you. 

After a few minutes of confused movements, you both paused long enough to tear off the remaining items that were on your body. Until you were standing in your panties, and unmatched, bra and he was in front of you in nothing but a pair of hunter green boxer briefs which perfectly put on display the hard line of his cock. 

“Come here,” he said in a low husky voice that had you immediately obeying. 

Wrapping you in his arms you moaned slightly as his hands traveled down your body moving from your shoulders, slowly, down to your waist and stopping at the curve of your ass. He drew his hand back and then landed a quick slap against your right cheek and you giggled a little at the slight sting and your combination of arousal and nerves. You didn’t bring home strangers often but this seemed totally worth it. 

You stood leaning against the hallway wall enjoying making out but knowing that you were going to need a change of location to get anything more going. As his mouth traveled from your lips downwards stopping to nip along your jaw and then to your neck sucking softly at your pulse point you decided to move this show to a more interesting local. 

“Hey,” you said, “let’s move this over a little,” you took his hand and led him to the first room you could find, it just happened to be your kitchen. 

Your lower back bumped into the counter and it took barely a second for him to get the idea and he lifted you at the waist onto the granite countertop that you had standing in the middle of the room. The first thing he did was pull your panties carefully down your legs and then flung them somewhere on the other side of the room. He ducked his head in between your open thighs and kissed your legs softly and you enjoyed the way your core tingled at the sensation. 

“God, that feels so good,” you moaned out. 

He took the encouragement as a sign to continue and moved his way to your dripping core, licking along your delicate folds before moving his way up to your aching clit. He sucked it into his mouth tracing his tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves and your thighs closed, clamping down around his head, your fingers trying to fist through his short hair but unable to grab a hold. You could feel your hips bucking but his hands wound around your legs pulling them apart and giving him access to taste you exactly how he wanted to until you were a limp puddle above him. 

As he stood up the only thing you wanted to do was return the favor. You maneuvered your way off the counter top making sure you didn’t fall and hurt yourself as your legs wobbled underneath you. Climbing down onto your knees in front of him. You grabbed the edge of his boxers in your hand and tugged them down freeing his massive cock. It sprang up almost slapping you in the face and you fisted it in your hand before drawing your lips around the tip. You tasted the salty tang as his precum hit your tongue and you quickly worked your head up and down over his shaft taking as much as you could down your throat and loving the way you gagged slightly as he pumped against the back of your throat. 

“Holy shit,” Dean hissed above you.

You tipped your head back and you could see his arms straining as he held onto the counter for dear life trying desperately not to come right there. You pulled off with a wet pop and stood up and kissed his neck. 

In a matter of seconds, he was moving you around, leaning you over. Your elbows resting on the surface of the counter as your ass jutted out behind you. Again you jumped at the slight sting as he brought his hand down firmly against your ass cheek.

“You like that baby,” he asked as you giggled again. 

“Oh yeah,” you said and felt him do it again you whole body jumping slightly at the sting one of your hands knocked into the dish of sugar you kept there and sent little white grains tumbling down over the edge of the counter. 

You couldn’t find it in you to care about the mess you were going to have to clean up later. 

His hand wrapped around your waist as he drew closer to you, you could feel his dick nudge against your entrance and he lined himself up to sink inside of you. He thrust in hard and fast in one quick snap of his hips he had bottomed out and you could feel a slight burn as his thick length speared you. He set a brutal pace, and you were thrust forward into the edge of the counter, doing the best you could you pushed back into his movement the both of you moving faster and harder on each pass. 

“Fuck, just like that,” you cried out and soon you tumbled over the edge of bliss again clench around him. 

After a few more thrusts he suddenly pulled out of you, “turn around,” he groaned and you did. 

Knowing what was coming you got down on your knees in front of him and as he quickly fisted his cock to completion he sprayed the hot sticky white jet out onto your chest. 

You were sweaty, tired and now covered in come. Still, it had definitely been worth it. 

“Dean,” you said as you stood up, “it was really nice to meet you.” 

He threw his head back and laughed, it was rich and deep, a part of you wished you would have a chance to get to know the person in front of you better. Although sometimes you knew it was better to have one night, then nothing could wind up letting you down in the future. 

“Want to get cleaned up?” He asked and you thought about it for about two seconds. 

Now was the time to decide, either you could kindly ask this guy to leave and you knew he would get dressed walk out the door and you would probably never see him again. Or, you could invite him upstairs take a shower, talk more and possibly fall asleep wrapped in his arms. 

“Yeah,” you said and you were confident as you led the way upstairs, “I think that sounds good.” 

You knew you had made the right choice.


End file.
